


Body Chains

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Quick Sex, Smut, kai in body chains, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Being a stylist for Exo had its advantages, one of which included dressing Kai aka Kim Jongin in a body chain, which just so happened to make him more delectable than usual.





	Body Chains

A wild smirk fell on Jongin’s face as he observed the way you bit your lip as you applied the body chain to him, Your fingers brushing over his toned chest and abs as you made sure it was secure. 

“Jongin are you even paying attention,” Isabelle, his so-called girlfriend barked at him causing his eyes to leave you and focus on her.

“Yeah babe, look I know you want to stay but they need everyone out so we can finished getting ready,” he mumbles back to her annoyed before his eyes glance back down at you as you stand up, straightening out your skirt and giving him a dirty look only to turn away.

“What! So the stylist can stay here but I can’t!” she stomps her foot as she glares at you as you make your way over to your bag, searching through it for something, watching in the mirror as Isabelle sent daggers into your back. 

“Look I don’t make the rules im sorry babe,” he huffs as he walks her over to the door, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and a goodbye before closing the door. Clicking the lock shut.

Rolling your eyes you turn around pulling the condom out of your purse. “Really I shouldn’t do this Jongin, not when you have to be on stage in 20 minutes and your girlfriend is here.”

Smirking he slowly made his way over to you, “You make it sound like you don’t enjoy the time crunch,” he slowly slides his jacket off, leaving only the body chain on his upper body the sight caused you to lick your lips. 

“I do but your crazy ass girlfriend is here and I-” you were cut off as his lips found yours, his arms wrapping around your waist and slowly guiding you back to the vanity behind you. His strength easily lifting you onto it as you both pushed harder against one another. Hungry for the other.

A knock on the door halted your movements as you both looked at the door, the handle shaking a few times before who you presumed to be a producer yelled: “Ten minutes till curtain.”

Jongin's eyes darted to yours, his chocolate eyes darkening with a sinister glimmering that had you glancing down at his pants and quickly reaching out to hurry the process, that you both enviably wanted. 

As you worked on his pants he hiked up your skirt, smirking as his fingers brushed against your core, the wetness clearly obvious to him, making him chuckle as he quickly moved your underwear aside, and opened you up quickly but gently. 

You halted as his fingers entered you, a soft mewl leaving your lips as he curled his fingers just right. “Jongin,” you gasped as you leaned your head back forgetting all about the time restraint you both faced. 

He took the opportunity to nip and kiss at your neck, leaving small little markings in his wake, before pulling his fingers out, the loss of contact making you groan only to smirk as you saw him quickly putting on the condom, wasting no time in lining himself up. 

“Babygirl, I want you to cum before they come back. Think you can do that for me?” He asked as he slowly entered you, the stretch causing you to gasp in pleasure.

“Fuck, Yes, Jongin.”


End file.
